moviescoolnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Small fry
=''Small Fry'' (film)= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: navigation, search Toy Story Toons: Small Fry, is a 2011 Pixar animated short directed by Angus MacLane. It was first screened in theaters ahead of The Muppets.[1] This was the second time a Pixar short screened with a non-Pixar film, after Tokyo Mater screened with Bolt. The short involves Buzz getting trapped at a fast food restaurant at a support group for discarded kids' meal toys from over the years, with a kids' meal toy version of Buzz taking his place. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Small_Fry_(film)&action=edit&section=1 edit Plot In the latest Toy Story Toon, Bonnie is buying a kid's meal from a fast food chicken restaurant when she realizes the toy she gets, a buzzing electronic belt buckle isn't the one she wants. She asks if she can have a different toy instead, thus introducing the Buzz Lightyear-themed toys that were being offered with the meal, when her mother is told she wouldn't be allowed to take a toy from the display case advertising the premiums as the other toys' supplies had run out. Inside the display, Mini Buzz Lightyear is seen complaining to Mini Zurg (who is adverse to being removed from the display case) about how they doubt they will ever be played with as they are just the display toys. Bonnie goes to play in the ball pit, and while no one is looking, Mini Buzz climbs in. He pulls real Buzz under the balls so Bonnie picks up Mini Buzz as she leaves the restaurant without real Buzz. Mini Buzz gets taken home, and acts like the balls in the ball pit shrunk him and continues to annoy the whole gang. Woody and the rest of the toys (except for Rex) are completely aware that he is not the real Buzz. Meanwhile, the real Buzz is still back at the restaurant, trying to find a way out. He crawls through the venting system, but suddenly falls through and lands in a storage room where a "fast food toy support group" is meeting, with the leader being Queen Neptuna, a warrior mermaid (voiced by Jane Lynch). The support group thinks Buzz is just another rejected toy and makes him take part. He escapes by using a grappling hook toy in the middle of a group exercise, much to the dismay of the abandoned toys. Back at Bonnie's house, the gang have trapped the annoying Mini Buzz and make him tell where the real Buzz is. When Mini Buzz tells them he's still at the fast food restaurant, they begin devising a plan when the real Buzz returns. Mini Buzz is then sent to the support group with Buzz acting as his sponsor. Mini Zurg is left with the display's belt buckle as his sole companion, much to Mini Zurg's delight. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Small_Fry_(film)&action=edit&section=2 edit Voice cast Main article: List of Toy Story characters*Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head *Wallace Shawn as Rex *John Ratzenberger as Hamm *Teddy Newton as Mini Buzz Lightyear *Angus MacLane as T-Bone, Super Pirate *Jane Lynch as Queen Neptuna *Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants *Peter Sohn as Recycling Can